Kano
Kano (加納) is a playable character in Mortal Kombat series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game and was the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He was the first member of the Black Dragon to appear in the series, followed by many others. Biography Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. The Legacy of Kano *''Mortal Kombat (1992)'' *''Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (2000)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' *''Mortal Kombat X (2015)'' Sprites Trivia *Kano roughly resembles a Terminator from the Terminator series of films. In an episode of Icons/Gamemakers, hosted by G4, Ed Boon stated that the eye implant was directly based on Terminator 2: Judgment Day in which the T-800's right side of his face begins to peel off from damage, revealing his mechanical visage. *Kano was rumored to be in MKII through Shang Tsung's morphs, but this was later proven false. *Kano and Sonya were the first characters to be confirmed for MK3. *Although originally American-Japanese, Kano became Australian following Trevor Goddard's portrayal in the first Mortal Kombat movie. *In Deadly Alliance, Kano hung Sonya Blade's hair around his neck as a symbol of their rivalry, which he tore from her head during their battle atop the skyscraper in MK3. *Kano is the only human fighter shown to have any body hair, specifically chest hair, starting with Deadly Alliance into MK 2011. Outworlders Motaro and Kintaro only have hair and fur coats respectively. * In the Krypt of Deadly Alliance, the koffin CO contains a comedic ad for "Kan-Os", a breakfast cereal with a cartoonish image of Kano on the box. *In Deadly Alliance, if Kenshi's Telekenetic Contortion Fatality is performed on Kano, only his real eye pops out. *Kano appears as a hidden boss in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, and all the Black Dragon Mercenaries resemble Kano in this game. *In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kano's ending shows him turning into the Mortal Kombat equivalent of the Joker as the kombat rage drives him insane. *In each game Kano is absent, he either makes a cameo imprisoned, a substitute fighter from the Black Dragon borrows his techniques, or both during Deception when Kira was introduced. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kano's alternate costume resembles his MKI ''outfit, while if both players chose Kano as their characters his second color will resemble his ''UMK3 ''outfit. *In ''MK 2011 Kano, along with Jax, has an X-Ray that deals 41% damage - the most damaging of all of the playable characters. **Their X-Ray Moves are two of three that cannot be blocked, along with Sheeva's X-Ray move. *Richard Divizio once stated that Kano's favorite food is White Castle hamburgers. However, this likely just means that they are Richard Divizio's favorite food as well. Richard Divizio's profile *Kano's face plate has technical issues in MK 2011. ''The plate is invisible when he's attacked with X-Ray Moves, and it is incorrectly shown on the left side of his head for his Vs. image as Player 2. *In ''Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen, Optimus Prime kills The Fallen in a very similar way Kano does with his Heartbreaker 'fatality. *In the cinematic trailer from ''MK 2011, Scorpion kills Sub-Zero with Kano's '''Eat Your Heart Out Fatality. *In MK 2011, Kano is the only characters whose victory pose is retained in the Challenge Tower, wheras everyone else's is changed. *He appears as an enemy in Batman Arkham City Lockdown, another game developed by NetherRealm Studios, during the Gotham Steel Mill challenge. *The Brazillian cartoon makers enterprise Mundo Canibal homaged Kano by using his '''Heart Rip '''fatality in the video Briga de Galo. After the fatality, the annoucer also says "Fatality" as a mention to the Mortal Kombat games. *Kano's official theme is titled, "Use Your Might." References Gallery Illustrations MK3-06_Kano-PR1.png|Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-12_Kano.png|Mortal Kombat 3 Kanomk3.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Renders 01_(14).gif|Mortal Kombat Kano.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance / Mortal Kombat: Armageddon KanoDARender.gif|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kanomkinferno98.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Black Dragon Members Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters from Outworld Category:Cameo Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters from Australia Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Masters of Xing Yi Category:Masters of Aikido Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992 Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters